OUT
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Esta vez, estás fuera. ¿Pero por qué? ... Ariadne busca una respuesta, pero a Arthur se le da muy bien mentir... .:AxA:.


**Este fin de semana volví a ver _Inception_ (prefiero el título original, me gusta más cómo suena), y poco a poco se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena protagonizada por mis dos personajes preferidos. Es la primera vez que redacto un fanfic de una película (_Harry Potter_ no cuenta, ya que no veo a los personajes con la cara de sus actores), y aunque es poca cosa porque para hacer un fanfic en condiciones de _Inception_ requeriría dedicación absoluta por mi parte (y tengo otros fics en los que pensar), espero que os guste. He notado que la fanbase en español de esta genial película es pequeña; espero que aún así le echéis un vistazo.**

**Espero que os guste, tanto si es así como si no, .¡dejadme un review para que lo sepa, por favor!**

**Disclaimer: _Inception_ no me pertenece.**

* * *

OUT

Arthur era un especialista. Podía investigar todos los datos habidos y por haber sobre un sujeto cualquiera sin que nadie de su entorno se percatase. Podía infiltrarse en cualquier lugar y utilizar cualquier arma de fuego sin pestañear ni hacerse preguntas. Podía cubrirle las espaldas a un extractor en un sueño haciendo lo que fuese necesario. Podía entrar en una vivienda particular de noche sin que se notara.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente ahora.

Ariadne leía un libro sobre Le Corbusier tumbada en una manta. Hacía un día estupendo, muy soleado, y la humedad que solía impregnar la atmósfera de París no se notaba demasiado. Podría quedarse allí todo el día. A su alrededor, numerosas familias merendaban sobre la hierba o volaban cometas. Un grupo de niños jugaba a pasarse una pelota de playa y de un corrillo de jóvenes llegaban unos punteos de guitarra.

-Hola, Ariadne.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza, pero el sol la cegó de inmediato. Hizo visera con la mano derecha y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad hasta reconocer el perfil duro y anguloso recortado contra el cielo azul:

-.¡Arthur! –Exclamó, alegre-. ¿Qué haces en París?

-Estoy de paso –el hombre clave se sentó en la manta junto a ella.

Llevaba, como de costumbre, uno de sus flamantes trajes de chaqueta de color azul marino, chaleco incluido; una camisa blanca con finas rayas de color azul y una corbata verde. Por el rabillo del ojo, apreció que ella evaluaba su aspecto, y a duras penas reprimió media sonrisa de satisfacción. Tenía buena planta, y lo sabía.

-.¿A qué te dedicas ahora? –Preguntó Ariadne, con una sonrisa.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, trabajo como asesor para el departamento científico del Ejército –contestó él, con aire de no otorgarle demasiada importancia.

-.¿Del Ejército de los Estados Unidos? –Inquirió ella.

-Por supuesto.

-Vaya... No sabía que eras un militar.

-Empecé en el Ejército, sí –reconoció Arthur-. Luego me ficharon para participar en el desarrollo de la Intrusión en los Sueños y acabé pidiendo una excedencia para trabajar por mi cuenta durante unos años.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-.¿Para trabajar con Cobb? –Preguntó.

-No lo hice por eso, pero formamos un buen equipo, y la verdad es que trabajar sobre el terreno es más excitante que plantarte en el sueño de alguien y limitarte a sortear obstáculos mientras los científicos apuntan datos en sus cuadernos –chasqueó él la lengua, no sin cierto desdén.

Ariadne soltó una risita.

-.¿Y Cobb? .¿También es militar?

El hombre clave la miró entornando los ojos, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. En cambio, a Arthur no se le había pasado por alto que Ariadne hacía muchas preguntas relacionadas con Cobb.

-Al principio sólo estaba contratado como ayudante de Miles, uno de los científicos que desarrollaron el proceso de Intrusión –respondió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Era el padre de Mal, que también trabajaba con ellos.

Ariadne bajó la mirada. No ocultó su aflicción cuando el nombre de la esposa de Cobb salió a colación, y Arthur se envaró, severo.

-.¿Cómo ha... ido todo desde entonces? –Preguntó ella con un balbuceo.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula.

-No lo sé –respondió con dureza-. Ha vuelto con sus hijos, está fuera del negocio, así que supongo que bien.

-Me alegro –Ariadne tenía las piernas cruzadas y se sujetaba los tobillos con las manos. Se balanceó, y eso le proporcionó cierto aire infantil.

-.¿Y tú? –Preguntó Arthur, repentinamente interesado.

-Estoy bien –fue la sencilla respuesta de la arquitecta.

Cortó el contacto visual con Arthur, porque tenía la sensación de que acabaría sonsacándole la información que trataba de ocultar. Que desde que experimentó el mundo de los sueños, sus proyectos para la carrera le parecían planos y aburridos. Que había cortado con un chico tras apenas una semana de relación cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hablarle de la increíble sensación de imaginar un edificio y verlo alzado al abrir los ojos. Que no podía dejar de pensar en Cobb... en él y en Mal, en la manera en que la necesitaba a ella y no necesitaba a todos los demás, en aquel remordimiento suyo, trágicamente romántico.

Ariadne se humedeció los labios, y Arthur habló:

-No me gustaría tener que imaginar una caja fuerte para averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería, y el hombre clave le sostuvo la mirada con expresión neutra. Gradualmente, Ariadne comprendió a qué se refería, y su rostro varió del desconcierto a la sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

-.¿Estamos soñando?

-Es la noche del siete de febrero de 2011. Sí, estamos soñando –respondió él, tan tranquilo como si le hubiese dicho que eran las siete de la tarde.

Ella miró a su alrededor, atónita.

-Pero... ¡estamos en el Parque de Belleville!

-No soy un buen arquitecto, así que me he limitado a reproducir un lugar habitual para ti.

Arthur se puso en guardia tras decir estas palabras. Pensó que tal vez ella se enfadaría cuando se diera cuenta de que esa revelación implicaba allanamiento de morada. Sin embargo, lo primero que ella hizo al recibir la noticia fue alargar las manos hasta su pesado libro de Le Corbusier. Lo situó, cerrado, sobre su regazo, y de un bolsillo de su mochila extrajo un pequeño peón de ajedrez realizado en acero. Lo situó sobre el libro y, con un empujoncito, lo tumbó. Entonces, como si se tratara de uno de esos juguetes equilibristas que siempre recuperan su posición original, el peón volvió a enderezarse, balanceándose sobre la cabeza redondeada del grueso tornillo que había en su base. Ariadne rió, feliz, para desconcierto del hombre clave, y le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara:

-.¿Sabes que mi compañera de piso está durmiendo justo en la habitación de enfrente?

-Sí –contestó Arthur, que no tenía claro de dónde quería llegar.

-Espero que hayas cerrado la puerta, porque suele levantarse en plena noche para ir al baño, y como te vea a oscuras en mi cuarto, a lo mejor te apuñala –la radiante sonrisa de Ariadne le daba un aire macabro a la frase, pero Arthur ni se inmutó.

-Te agradezco el interés por mi salud, pero te recuerdo que no soy ningún principiante. Tu amiga ha tenido el detalle de facilitarme las cosas al dejar su vaso de Nestea en la ventana antes de cenar –explicó, sin perderse en detalles.

La amplia sonrisa de Ariadne menguó para transformarse en una expresión de complicidad.

-.¿La has sedado? –Preguntó.

-Nada agresivo, sólo una dosis de tranquilizante fuerte. Estará knock-out hasta bien entrada la mañana, y créeme, con tanto descanso, la encontrarás encantadora cuando despierte.

Ariadne soltó una carcajada. La gente normal se enfadaría, pero ella ya sabía lo que implicaban los sedantes y los Maletines. No podía enfadarse porque no estaba asustada.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Se puso en pie y avanzó unos pasos. Las proyecciones de su subconsciente se mostraban extraordinariamente pacíficas, como si supieran que Arthur no iba a tratar de llevarse nada. Bueno, también él estaba siendo muy dócil. La arquitecta se volvió hacia él y, entusiasta, le preguntó:

-.¿Puedo modificar un poco el paisaje? –Sonaba como una niña ilusionada con un juguete nuevo.

Arthur sonrió.

-Claro.

Apenas lo hubo dicho, un exuberante merendero se alzó en pleno parque. Reproducía el aspecto de una pagoda china, y los aleros del tejado estaban hechos de brillante madera lacada de color negro. Delicados farolillos de papel colgaban de cada una de sus esquinas, y las mesas eran circulares, sostenidas por patas con forma de dragón tallado. Arthur alzó la mirada con sorpresa. No era lo que esperaba de Ariadne, pero no estaba mal. Ella aplaudió, alborozada, y se volvió hacia él para recoger su libro, su tótem y su mochila. Él se puso en pie y la ayudó a recoger la manta. Tomó su pulcra chaqueta y sacudió algunas briznas de hierba que se le habían pegado antes de seguir a Ariadne en dirección al merendero. Las proyecciones no se habían alterado lo más mínimo, como si las construcciones que aparecen de la nada fuesen algo que se veía todos los días. Arthur supuso que se debía a que la artífice había sido ella, que era el sujeto del sueño, y aquéllas eran sus proyecciones. Siguió a la arquitecta y tomó asiento frente a ella justo mientras hacía aparecer un batido para ella, un café para él y una bandeja de apetitosos _cupcakes_. Arthur enarcó una ceja.

-Supongo que serás consciente de que nada de lo que comas o bebas en sueños equivaldrá a comida de verdad cuando despiertes –dijo.

-Pues claro –ella cogió un _cupcake_ de color verde lima y añadió-, pero el sabor es real.

El hombre clave cogió otro, éste de color rosa –al parecer, no había _cupcakes_ con colores normales de bollería, y el azul le daba mala espina-, y lo mordió con desconfianza. Tuvo que reconocer que no estaba mal, aunque los dulces no eran su fuerte.

-.¿Por qué has venido a verme en sueños, Arthur? –Preguntó Ariadne. El tono de la pregunta era casual, pero la joven le miraba seria, con gravedad.

Arthur desgarró un borde del sobre de azúcar, vertió la mitad de su contenido en la taza de café y sumergió la cucharilla en el humeante líquido. Mientras le daba vueltas, reflexionó sobre lo que iba a decirle. Aunque él no era de los que se andaban con rodeos, lo cierto era que no se sentía capaz de confesarle que lo había hecho así porque carecía de confianza en sí mismo para acercarse a ella en su vida diaria, en su vida real, fuera del sueño. Habían sido compañeros, miembros del mismo equipo; fuera del sueño, estaban a años luz el uno del otro. Arthur evitó la respuesta con una frase:

-Tenemos una misión.

A Ariadne se le iluminaron los ojos.

-.¿De veras?

-Saito ha vuelto a contratarnos. Sospecha que el novio de su hija se ha acercado a la familia para arrebatarle la empresa y quiere que averigüemos todos y cada uno de los detalles relativos a cómo piensa hacerlo –se explayó el hombre clave.

-.¿Y nos ha contratado a todos? –Preguntó, impaciente. ¿Por qué no la llamaron?

-A casi todos –respondió Arthur. La miró a los ojos antes de afirmar con dureza-. Tú estás fuera.

La expresión de Ariadne mutó a una máscara de decepción y desconcierto. Como una niña, preguntó:

-.¿Qué? .¿Por qué?

Él bajó la mirada. No era tan fuerte.

-La decisión la tomamos entre Cobb y yo. No queremos que te veas implicada en problemas que puedan surgir.

No dio más detalles, pero ella apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesa y le recordó, con una dureza poco habitual en ella:

-No tuvisteis en cuenta esos problemas cuando implantamos la idea en la mente de Fischer.

Algunas de las proyecciones más cercanas se volvieron hacia ellos y clavaron la mirada en Arthur, agresivas. Él se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

-Eso era diferente. Cobb estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo, porque Saito le puso un cebo muy jugoso para conseguir que aceptase la misión. Yo me dejé llevar, y si te soy sincero –frunció el ceño en dirección a Ariadne-, no me hacía gracia implicar a alguien tan joven como tú en la misión, pero era un trabajo muy difícil y nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que eres una arquitecta espectacular -ella no se inmutó por el halago a pesar de la intensa mirada que Arthur le dirigía-. Es lo correcto.

Ariadne frunció los labios. Se sentía abatida, casi traicionada. Sin embargo, se obligó a ser racional. Relajó los músculos y dio un largo trago a su bebida. Sus proyecciones desviaron un poco su atención de Arthur, que a su vez observaba los gestos de la arquitecta. Ariadne jugueteaba con un _cupcake_ celeste, sin llegar a morderlo. Parecía haber perdido el apetito de repente.

-No he venido a restregártelo por la cara, Ariadne –dijo de repente el hombre clave. Ella le miró a los ojos, y Arthur continuó-. He venido porque me apetecía verte y saber qué es de ti. Mi vuelo a Tokio sale en unas cuatro horas. No me parecía bien ocultártelo.

Bueno, era un gesto a tener en cuenta. La joven mordisqueó el borde del _cupcake_. Tal vez debería comunicarle su agradecimiento por haber tenido la delicadeza, pero no iba a hacerlo. Seguía dolida por el hecho de que hubiesen decidido no contar con ella.

-.¿Recibiste sin problemas el dinero de Saito? –Preguntó Arthur.

La pregunta estaba un poco fuera de contexto, pero después de los meses que llevaban sin saber nada los unos de los otros, era normal que se interesase por las novedades. Ariadne asintió con la cabeza y añadió:

-Sí, lo tengo todo. Siete millones de dólares americanos.

Nunca contó con que le pagaran por aquel trabajo, o al menos, no ese dineral. Cuando lo vio en su cuenta del banco, directamente flipó. Al día siguiente recibió una llamada de Saito, en la que le agradeció personalmente su implicación en la misión y el enorme servicio que había llevado a cabo... una gran parte del éxito correspondía a la arquitecta, que había insistido en bajar al limbo y rescatar a Fischer de las garras de Mal para que completar el último paso de _inception_; allí fue donde Cobb le encontró y le llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-Me ofreció una recompensa adicional –comentó.

-.¿De veras? –Se interesó Arthur-. ¿Y de qué se trataba?

Ariadne suspiró.

-Una beca de la Tôdai, la Universidad de Tokio, para estudiar allí un año completo y con posibilidad de prácticas en algunos de los estudios arquitectónicos más importantes del país.

El hombre clave contempló a la joven. Incluso sin tener la menor idea de Arquitectura, era consciente de que aquélla era una oferta muy jugosa.

-.¿Por qué no aceptaste? –Quiso saber.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad.

Ahora se sentía culpable. Cogió el último _cupcake_, aquel perturbador dulce de color azul, y lo mordió con vehemencia. Sabía a grosellas.

Sólo le había contado parte de la verdad a Ariadne.

Era cierto que Dom había sido quien decidió buscar a otro arquitecto que sustituyese a la joven francesa, pero fue Arthur quien se lo propuso, y sus motivos fueron mucho menos altruistas de lo que ellos creían.

Había sugerido apartar a Ariadne porque era consciente que durante la misión Fischer, Dom y ella acabaron desarrollando un vínculo más profundo de los que eran habituales en él. La arquitecta, por su parte, sentía algo hacia Cobb, eso era evidente. Sólo había que ver su expresión cuando se hablaba de Mal en su presencia. Conocía el poder de aquella sombra que era la difunta señora Cobb, y la hacía sentirse inferior. Pero no eran los sentimientos de Ariadne lo que le hicieron tomar esa decisión. Fueron los suyos propios.

Por alguna razón, Arthur se sentía atraído por Ariadne. Obviamente, ella no se había dado cuenta, porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Cobb, y eso era lo que más fastidiaba a Arthur. Odiaba a la gente ingenua. ¡No, espera! No la odiaba a ella, claro.

Como si estuviese al tanto de las reflexiones del hombre clave, Ariadne ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras le miraba.

-.¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó.

-Sí –respondió Arthur, y al ver la expresión preocupada de Ariadne, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Se suponía que estaba enfadada, pero aquella ingenua también olvidaba sus propios problemas cuando sospechaba que alguien lo pasaba peor. Era una de esas personas. Entonces tuvo la necesidad de disculparse:

-Lo siento.

Ella alzó las cejas.

-.¿Por qué? Ah, por eso –recordó. Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que no merece la pena coger un berrinche por quedarme fuera. Supongo... que tenía que haberlo asumido desde el principio. Que no volvería a ser la arquitecta.

Arthur tragó en grueso. Parecía verdaderamente compungida, y sabía que él era el responsable, pero no podía decírselo.

-Ariadne...

-.¿Sí?

El hombre clave y la arquitecta se miraron un instante, tan sólo unos segundos, y el aire se volvió tan pesado como si fuera agua.

Era lo mejor para los dos.

De repente, empezó a llover, y las trompetas de _Non, je ne regrette rien_ comenzaron a sonar en la lejanía. Ariadne apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Sabía lo que significaba la música, pero aún así preguntó:

-.¿Tienes que irte ya?

Sonó descorazonador.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula y respondió, con voz algo ronca:

-Sí.

-Pero llevamos tan poco tiempo aquí... –una de sus proyecciones, un niño pequeño, se echó a llorar.

-Sólo es una impresión tuya, porque eres la soñadora, pero llevamos dos horas en el sueño –se levantó y se puso la chaqueta-. Además, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto.

Ariadne rodeó la mesa y se colocó frente a él. Arthur, que le sacaba más de una cabeza, se la quedó mirando con expresión rara. Los desordenados bucles rodeaban el rostro redondo y pálido de Ariadne. No era ninguna belleza, pero había algo en ella que le gustaba. Tal vez fuera su manera de vestir, tan informal como cargada de personalidad, o su mente, brillante y organizada en tres dimensiones. La arquitecta alzó ligeramente los brazos, invitándole a abrazarla. Arthur se quedó con cara de póker, de eso estaba seguro. Había olvidado la desconcertante costumbre europea –más bien mediterránea- de abrazarse y besarse a la mínima de cambio.

No es que fuera a resistirse, claro.

Ariadne era tan pequeña que parecía que él se combaba como una caña al rodear sus hombros con los brazos. Olió su champú y algo protestó en su interior. Se obligó a reír, como quitándole hierro al asunto, y dijo:

-Bueno, Ariadne, que tampoco me voy a la guerra.

La muchacha se separó de él y, mirándole a los ojos, murmuró:

-Saluda a los demás de mi parte.

-Descuida –contestó Arthur, mientras trataba de pensar cómo demonios iba a transmitir ese demonio sin mencionar que había hecho un estúpido viaje extra a Francia para verla, en vez de volar directamente a Tokio desde Los Ángeles.

Ella sonrió con dulzura. Comprensiva como siempre.

Antes de desvanecerse, alcanzó a escuchar:

-Ah, y Arthur... si vuelves a pasarte por París, ven a verme cuando esté despierta.

El hombre clave abrió los ojos y se topó con la impenetrable oscuridad del dormitorio de Ariadne. Se puso en pie mientras se desconectaba la vía que enganchaba el brazo al Maletín y, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra del cuarto, tanteó el suelo hasta dar con el asa del Maletín. Una segunda vía se enganchaba al brazo de Ariadne, que aún dormía. Arthur se concedió cinco segundos para contemplarla bajo el primer rayo de sol –diminuto y frío, reflejado en una ventana del edificio de enfrente- que el amanecer le regaló para poder mirarla. Luego enroscó las dos vías, las metió en el Maletín y lo cerró.

Ariadne despertó apenas cinco minutos después. Escrutó la oscuridad, aunque sabía que él ya se había ido. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con la luz que nacía atravesando los viejos cristales de su ventana. Arthur no tenía por qué haber hecho una parada en París para ir a Tokio, y ella lo sabía. Y sin embargo, hasta allí había ido él con su Maletín, colándose en su casa aunque estuviese penado por la ley y visitándola dentro de su propia mente. Tal vez él no fuera consciente, pero eso era romanticismo.

La joven sonrió. Sabía que él volvería, y esperaba que lo hiciese, tal y como le había pedido, cuando estuviera despierta, para poder darle un beso y que no fuese sólo un sueño.

Enlazó las manos, ilusionada. Le encantaban los reencuentros. Por una vez, no estaba tan mal eso de haberse quedado fuera.

**FIN**

**Aunque soy fan de la pareja que forman Arthur y Ariadne (son taaan monos!), en la película me da la impresión de que a ella le atrae Cobb... es raro de explicar, pero viéndola me da la impresión de que está celosa de Mal (o del recuerdo de Mal), que que Dom sólo piensa en ella. Sólo es una percepción mía, pero me gusta el matiz y le convenía a la historia tal y como la tenía pensada.**

**Y a vosotras, .¿qué os parece? .¡Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones!**


End file.
